Hogwarts gets IMVU
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Dumbledores great plan of introducing wizards and witches to the muggle world by letting them use IMVU, HP/SS/OFC  RW/DM


Hogwarts gets IMVU

Dumbledores great plan of introducing wizards and witches to the muggle world by letting them use IMVU

Their IMVU avatar Pics can be found here

http:/ . com/ albums/ h124/ unjustbecky/ Hogwartsmeetsimvuoo. png

Just remove the spaces ^-^

* * *

Harry gaped at Hermione as she told him how she was thinking about becoming the first witch nun, Ron looked devistade at it, he realy did like her alot. Hermione looked at them and burst into laughter,

"Oh gawd you guys should see your faces"

Ron went as red as his hair and glared at her. Harry just smiled and looked up at the staff table as Old bumblebee stood up,

"Welcome new and old students to another year at hogwarts, This year we will be interesting. For your muggle studdies course you will all be handed a laptop"

He holds up a slim line Acer product

"This has two things downloaded, The internet to gather information and a website called IMVU to get into contact with muggles"

mutters came from all the purebloods, Bumblebee sighed, every teacher and student will be handed one you will have a pick of what coulour you want, red, green, blue, purple, black, silver or white"

Everyone was now looking at the laptop in front they had chosen their colours, Harry had Black with a green and silver design on the front, Ron had a red with white design on the front and Hermione had just a plain purple cover.

Bumblebee stood up again with a smile,

"Now its time to eat"

with a wave of his hands the tables were full of food.

* * *

Three hours later Harry, Hermione and Ron in diffrent areas of Gryffindor where creating there account for IMVU, to their surprise Hogwarts has given them unlimited credits to design a avatar for them self and Also vip and ap (Access Pass, Adults only).

Harry's character had a Huge bad boy avatar with messy black hair and fish net shirt over tight leather jeans with a air of leather heeled boots.

Ron's Character was regular sized Kawaii avatar with bright red hair, Pink strawberry Pants and shoes, pink strawberry shirt and accessories.

Hermiones Character was a Tall Sexy Avatar with a tight leather mini dress with thigh high leather boots Black hair in a wavvy design.

Harry smiled as he loged on and looked around he came to a room called "Sao Bang" it intrigued him and he noticed that it had 4 people already in it, clicking on it it came up with the names of the occupents,

RainbowSieuNhan 21 Australia

SavageSieuNhan 21 Japan

Jessie04104 22 Australia

demondude456 21 USA

* * *

He smiled and loaded the room,

HiddenSnake has entered the room

RainbowSieuNhan- Welcome ^-^

SavageSieuNhan- o.o

Jessie04104- hi

HiddenSnake- *waves* hello

RainbowSieuNhan- How are you?

HiddenSnake- Im good and yourself?

RainbowSieuNhan- Im brillent :3

HiddenSnake- Thats good

RoseMaiden Has entered the room

HiddenSnake- Hey Rose

RoseMaiden- Hey Hidden

RainbowSieuNhan- welcome :3

RoseMaiden- Tyvm

RainbowSieuNhan- yw

SavageSieuNhan- Mandy im going Brb

RainbowSieuNhan- tyt Minh

HiddenSnake- *blink* whats Minh?

RoseMaiden- is it a pet name?

RainbowSieuNhan- nope its is vietnam name.

demondude456- Mandy have you spoken to Jen about you know what?

Jessie04104- O:

RainbowSieuNhan- . i have no idea what your talking about

HiddenSnake- lol

demondude456- . tell her Mandy

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O i dun know anyfin

RoseMaiden- o.o um wow

SavageSieuNhan- -takes mandy to pc- ;3

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O oh wow -follows- ;D

HiddenSnake- o.O'''

RoseMaiden- O.O your going to have sex?

PotionPrince has entered the chat

PotionPrince- Good evening, but who is having sex?

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O welcome and if you must know its not sex persae its cybering o.o so a form of sex i suppose

Jessie04104- MANDY!

RainbowSieuNhan- WHAT!

Jessie04104- I dont think we need to know

RainbowSieuNhan- XD cant be as bad as when you walked in on me and minh **** and ****

PotionsPrince- oh my

HiddenSnake- O.O

RoseMaiden- -.-''

KawaiiBoy has entered the chat

DemonicBoy has entered the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o welcome and RoseMaiden noones forcing you to stay .

KawaiiBoy- hey

DemonicBoy - Good Evening

SavageSieuNhan- o.o

Jessie04104- Bad mandy bad

RainbowSieuNhan- Q~Q ur makin me cry jen jen . or should i call you Fold over

Jessie04104- O: u promised

demondued456- alright ladies break it up

PotionPrince- please do

HiddenSnake- ~giggles~ you guys are amusing mind if i add you?

RainbowSieuNhan- go ahead ^-^ i love friends -dances around-

jessie04104- dear gawd o.o and yes you can add me

SavageSieuNhan- i g2g mandy

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O ok have a good night -huggles and kisses- luv chu 33

SavageSieuNhan- -huggles and kisses back- love you to 33

SavageSieuNhan Has Left the chat

DemonicBoy- um you guys love each other?

RainbowSieuNhan- its rpg o.o

PotionsPrince- if you dont mind me asking whats rpg?

RainbowSieuNhan- ^-^ not at all its Role Playing Games,

RoseMaiden- thats just pathetic, cant yourself a normal boyfriend so you come on here and get "fake boyfriends" i bet you so ugly that noone will touch you ever

RainbowSieuNhan- Calm down you fuckin nutter or i will stick my foot up your ass and boot you then ban you, fuckin crazy whore

RoseMaiden- i think its you who needs to calm down you freak

RoseMaiden has been booted RoseMaiden has left the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- :I

Jessie04104- WOO go mandy

demondude456- lol mandy are you hyper usualy you let those things slide

RainbowSieuNhan- well did have red cordial O.O and soft drink ;O oh and i had some of that orgasmic chocolate

HiddenSnake- ;o where can i find some of that chocolate

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o in my bedroom in a top secret/not so secret safe

jessie04104- LMAO

demondude456- ;) you mean the one that i raided?

PotionsPrince (has moved to stand next to RainbowSieuNhan)- hello

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O nuu not my chocolate v.v -cries- :) HI

demondude456- mandy your bipolar lol

HiddenSnake (has moved to stand on the other side of RainbowSieuNhan)- -pats shoulder- there there im sure you can get more

KawaiiBoy- sorry my lappytoppy thing froze

DemonicBoy (moves into the kissing pose with kawaiiboy)- dont worry hun

RainbowSieuNhan- ~Stares~ *=*

HiddenSnake- um wow go you two

NickyRoberson has entered the c0hat

RainbowSieuNhan- HIII NIKKI !

RainbowSieuNhan- Hello mandy, how are you?

HiddenSnake- hello

NickyRoberson- hello, Mandy are you three you know

RainbowSieuNhan- O.O ?

demondued456- dear lord amanda are you slow or what

RaibowSieuNhan- :I im not slow im just waiting on an explination from her

NickyRoberson- never mind mandy :)

RainbowSieuNhan- .

NickyRoberson has left the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- whore :I

demondude456- why are you still friends with her o.o

jessie04104- shes always bringing the drama

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o im wondering how long those to boys over there are going to stay like that ;D

(PotionsPrince and HiddenSnake join RainbowSieuNhan on a threesome kind of couch)

Demonicboy- sorry we are both in a private chat

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O can i watch?

Everyone- O.O

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o what? its hot

jessie04104- nvm mandy nvm

HiddenSnake- so where are you from?

RainbowSieuNhan- ;o from the big/little island called Australia

PotionsPrince- big/little?

RainbowSieuNhan- well i got told that Australia is the smallest continent but the largest island o.o

HiddenSnake- ohh

jessie04104- mandy play music

RainbowSieuNhan- make me o.o

Jessie04104- :D i will gift you

RainbowSieuNhan- O.O OK OK no gifting i will play

RainbowSieuNhan- *fade

HiddenSnake- Whats that ? and why dont you like gifts?

PotionsPrince- My thoughts exactly

RainbowSieuNhan- fade is the trigger for the music so turn your volume up ((both boys turned volume up)) and well i really feel bad about people gifting

((  
You live your life day by day You can't feel it's slipping away It's like heaven where you never get bored You self inflicted Rock'n roll whore ))

HiddenSnake- o.o why should you feel bad about it?

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o that their spending credits on me

PotionsPrince- I can understand

((  
Can you feel it Can you feel the clocks ticking away

The world doesn't change in a day The world doesn't change it The world doesn't change in a day ))

jessie04104- ~sings along~

RaibowSieuNhan- OMG i got her addicted v.v

PotionsPrince- o.o

HiddenSnake- LMAO

Jessie04104- not funny Q~Q stop being mean to me mandy

RainbowSieuNhan- im not mean just um caring

Everyone- lol

birdman has joined the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- OOH shit o.o ~hides~

Birdman- Rainbow why did you block me?

Jessie04104- go away birdman your not welcome

((  
It makes me sick to see what you need to breathe It makes me sick to see what you need the world doesn't change in a day

You've got a thousand wounds to heal You gotta stop thinking nothing's for real electric shock won't bring you back You're fading baby You fade to black The world doesn't change in a day The world doesn't change it The world doesn't change in a day ))

Birdman- fuck off you fuckin cunt

RainbowSieuNhan- dont talk to her like that, she cant help being better the you

Birdman- join my crew

RainbowSieuNhan- i told you once i told you a million times, my response is the same NO

Birdman- why are you being mean?

Birdman has been booted birdman has left the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- aww and i didnt get to boot -pouts-

PotionsPrince (while trying to get close to the girl that caught his attention) - Boot?

RainbowSieuNhan- oh yes we have a boot this big (holds hands out) and its to shove up the rear ends of bad peopel XD it kicks you out of the room of 20 min

((  
It makes me sick to see what you need to breathe It makes me sick to see what you need the world doesn't change in a day

It makes me sick to see what you need to breathe It makes me sick to see what you mean to me

When you are the one inside is it what you thought it'd be I always knew you'd be a star and now you are ))

HiddenSnake (moves closer to RainbowSieuNhan as well)- oh and who has the right to boot ;)

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o oh i do, jen does *jessie* and Zack *Demon* o.o and savvy when he is on and ducky and uuum

HiddenPrince- you all no each others names?

Jessi04104- I've known Amanda since year 8 so pretty much nearly 10 years

RainbowSieuNhan- . yah and sometimes i wonder about chu jen

Jessie04104- =.= what you mean?

RainbowSieuNhan- ;o you know your thing for anime and manga o.o im surprised you have broodened to Hentai

Jessie04104- you pervert =.=

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o me pervert well . -stares at the two kissing boys- well i suppose ;D

Jessie04104- lol

HiddenSnake- Im Harry nice to Met you Amanda ;)

PotionsPrince- Im Severus as well its nice to meet you

RainbowSieuNhan- ;O well dang i cant introduce myself

HiddenPrince- well you can lol

Jessie04104- mandy .

RaibowSieuNhan- yes jen?

Jessie04104- PC NOW!

RainbowSieuNhan- o.o ok

HiddenSnake *whisers VIP function* to Potions master (( from now on them whisering will be done like this *blah* ))

*HiddenSnake- Prof.?*

*PotionsMaster- I see My name gave me away*

*HiddenSnake- sure did sir ;) *

Half a year passed since the fateful encounter and Severus, Harry and Amanda grew closer and closer till one day In a new room Amanda Had created a new room seeing as Savvy and Her broke up.

Rainbows Rave Club

PotionsPrince has entered the chat HiddenSnake has entered the chat KawaiiBoy Has Entered the chat DemonicBoy Has Entered the chat RoseMaiden Has Entered the chat

HiddenSnake- Damn it i wanted to ask her something /

Rosemaiden- what did you want to ask her?

PotionsPrince- I did to

DemonicBoy- BABE!

KawaiiBoy- Hi Dray

RoseMaiden- thats disgusting Ron making out with a SLYTHRIN

KawaiiBoy- Just fuck off hermione, just cause i broke the love spell you put on me

RainbowSieuNhan has Entered the chat SavageSaoBang has entered the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- -.- following me now?

SavageSaoBang- I need to speak to you

RainbowSieuNhan- no now go =I

SavageSaoBang has left the chat

*HiddenSnake to RainbowSieuNhan- Mandy can i ask you something?*

*PotionsPrince to RainbowSieuNhan- May I ask you something*

*RainbowSieuNhan To HiddenSnake- Ask Away Harry*

*RainbowSieuNhan to PotionsPrince- You may ask Sevvy ;p *

*HiddenSnake and PotionsPrince- Will you go out with me*

((Amanda faints))

KawaiiBoy- crickets

Jessie04104- ~grabs bug spray~

RainbowSieuNhan- ~

HiddenSnake- / are you ok Mandy?

PotionsPrince- Dont worry Amanda

RainbowSieuNhan invites both men to a private chat

RainbowSieuNhan Has Entered the chat

PotionsPrinceHas Entered the chat

HiddenSnake Has Entered the chat

RainbowSieuNhan- um well idk how to say this

PotionsPrince- what is the matter Amanda?

HiddenSnake- if you dont feel the same Mandy /

RainbowSieuNhan- no no thats not it . its i like you both and idk what to do

HiddenSnake- I dont mind if you date Severus and me

PotionsPrince- I agree with Harry

Summer holidays came for Harry and Severus both where excited but nervous at meeting with Amanda for the first time.  
Though they have seen her picture it will be different meeting in person,

Heading to the airport they sat for the long plane flight. Next mornin they arrived. Amanda stood at the gate nervously,  
Jen stood beside her and pated her arm,

"tiss ok your gonna be happy"

Severus and Harry walked out but Amanda and Jen hadnt seen them they where arguing'

Harry smiled and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder wich sent her jumping high scremaing, everyone turned and looked, she looked around sheepishly,

"uumm... sorry"

Severus chuckled,

"its fine"

Harry took Amanda's Hand and pulled her into a hug, blushing she shyly huged back, she then did the same to Severus,

"you guys are going to boil"

Harry Stared at Amanda,

"what do you mean its winter?"

Amanda shook her head with a smile

"nope its Summer here and it gets VERY hot, lol i TOLD you"

The four of them walked out and spent the summer together

THE END

i may do a sequal

(( the song was Fade To Black by Zeromancer ))


End file.
